Nonverbal
by Chaki Chaki 3
Summary: Lulu is a mute girl who attends Hogwarts. She's able to cast nonverbal spells with ease, unlike any other 6th year student, and she's in her 1rst year. She'd rather be the extraordinary girl than a ordinary, but with a speaking disorder, it's hard.
1. Mute

**This idea just came to my head, even though it sorta has nothing to do with the main HP characters. I guess you can say this is set in the Next Generation. I might put Victoire in this fanfic! R&R!**

**I don't own the world of Harry Potter. JKR does.  
**

* * *

Lulu Greenwood never had a voice of her own. She was mute to be exact. It was a speech disorder no Healer can cure. Lulu was maybe the only witch with the disorder. Her father himself was a Healer, but not even he could or the full St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries could help her. Although handicapped, Lulu was still very intelligent. She was quealified enough to go to a special school all the way in Scotland. Lulu was smart enough to learn to read and write. Fortunately, she also learned the British Sign Language for easy communication. When Lulu left the special school, she attended a primary school in Wales.

Lulu's older sister Alison attended Hogwarts once Lulu was eight. She absolutely wanted more than anything else to go to Hogwarts. She felt like she wouldn't be able to though. She always saw her mum saying household charms aloud. With no voice Lulu had the feeling she wouldn't be qualified to go to Hogwarts. When Alison ever wrote back from school to Lulu, she wrote about nearly every charm and spell she learned and the pronunciation of each one. Every night, she night, she practice moving her mouth to the spells.

With permissions from the Ministry of Magic, Lulu was able to practice nonverbal spells with a well trained wizard. Of course it took full concentration and a ton of mental discipline. Lulu even received her wand early (Cherry, Unicorn Hair, 10 inches).

"Open your mind," Mr. Noakes told her. Lulu nodded.

_Look! I can do a Alohomora Charm!_ Lulu moved her hands in the British Sign Language. She set her mind to the door to the kitchen. _Alohomora, _she thought, thinking really hard. The door obediently unlocked.

Noakes smiled. "You really have mastered nonverbal spells. It's very hard, for a child. A child prodigy."

That was the only charm she learned though. From what she overheard ffrom Noakes, they weren't going to do anymore nonverbal practices, since underage wizards weren't allowed to do magic outside school. Lulu partially learned magic, so they stopped.

* * *

_Dear Lulu,_

_Being in your 3rd year is better than your 1st and 2nd year put together! Hogsmeade is so much fun! I got some candy from Honeydukes. The school owl should have a package. Divination in my opinion is a fantastic subject. Professor Trelawney is a very accurate seer. She told me when I leave Hogwarts, I'm going to start a fabulously famous line of love potions! I'm also one of Professor Slughorn's favorites. Potions is quite fun too._

_Here's a new spell: _Riddikulus (ri-dik-u-lus) _It gets rid of Boggarts. You'll learn in your 3rd year._

_Eventually, next year, you'll be in Hogwarts, and I'll be in fourth year. Mum and Dad told me I would have to look after you. You oughta be in Gryffindor. It'll be easy to look after you. I really hope you'll succeed here. Hogwarts is extremely fun. Please excuse me, my friend Heather says we'll be leaving for Hogsmeade soon._

_Best Wishes,_

_Ali_

Lulu smiled at the thought of Hogsmeade. Trelawney and Slughorn both sounded really nice too. That wasn't until 3rd year though. She was going to Hogwarts next year. _ Mum and Dad told me I would have to look after you._ Lulu didn't like the sound of that. She was completely capable of looking for herself. Being in a house took great pressure in her. Ali and Dad were in Gryffindor, but Mum was in Hufflepuff. Boggarts. The word sounded funny. whether or not she knew what it was, she practiced on the spell mentally.

There came a crash. And a screech from the family cat Lumi. "Lulu! Where are you?"

She sighed. Apparently her haughty Cousin Cecily babysat her every weekday when her mum and dad was working. Cecily was 19, but she couldn't hold down a job. It was one of the reasons Lulu greatly disliked her. She was irrisponsible, rude, and unexperienced in life. She even heard she failed most of her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, whatever tests they were. Cecily often called Lulu an oaf, and always took advantage of her speech disability. "It's not like you can tell on me. I can actually speak," she often said to her whenever she demolishes something whenever she made an attempt to household spells. Usually after she said that, she made Lulu clean up.

"Clean that up," Cecily pointed to a broken pot of puffapods. It had burst into beautiful pink flowers.

_Why don't you?_ Lulu managed with her hands.

"I don't speak hand-anese," Cecily sneered. With a flick of her wand, she muttered, "_Reparo_." To Lulu's amazement, the pot, soil, and flowers instantly healed itself. She kept in mind to remember the spell.

"You really are worthless. You're just an oaf," Cecily rolled her eyes.

_You're a worthless oaf too you two faced, good for nothing, spoiled brat!_ Lulu moved her hands. It wouldn't matter how she moved her hands at her, Cecily wouldn't be able to understand anyway.

"I told you! I don't speak your language," Cecily ranked out at her.

_That's because you're so ignorant and stupid!_

Once again, Lulu's father came through the fire from the Floo Powder. Lulu always loved to watch the green fire ablaze and see someone heading out. A second after her father came out, her mum followed behind.

"Where's Lumi?" her mum called. A white kitten came out of the couch. Lulu picked her up and gave her to her mum. Before she was going to tell her mum that Cecily broke the pot, she heard a _pop!_ Cecily had disapeared. Lulu wondered how she did.

* * *

Eventually it was Easter holiday for Alison. Lulu dearly loved Ali as a sister, but she felt annoyed that Alison was clingy to her. Lulu felt as if she looked down on her and took pity. They had worked their way up a hill to a Muggle's playground.

"Hogwarts is amazing. I really shouldn't tell what the Gryffindor common room looks like, but one day, while me and Heather where sitting next to the fire, James Potter came down and sat next to us! Then Albus Potter came too! They are gorgeous. Lulu, you need to get into our house," Alison told her as they played in the sand box.

_Mum was in Hufflepuff. What are they like?_

"They're kind, but nothing stands out among them. Gryffindor is brave, Ravenclaw is smart, and Slytherin is cunning. Hufflepuff just takes the rest."

Sand leaked through Lulu's hands. Maybe she could be in Hufflepuff, to show that someone was special in the house. Some of the sand fell like snow, a little too slow.

"It's your magic," Ali pointed at the falling sand. "It's uncontrolled. You sort of have controlled magic since you have an early wand and learned nonverbal spells. I heard you have to learn the spells in your 6th year. They're extremely hard, but you can already do it. A lot of people don't believe me when I say my 10 year old sister can cast spells and charms like that."

Maybe Lulu did have a chance in Hogwarts. She had the ability to to cast nonverbal spells. Now she needed to learn more, at Hogwarts. Something extrordinary rather than a witch with a speaking disorder. Next year though.

* * *

**This finished the first chapter! I loved this idea of a disabled student at Hogwarts, since JKR never had one in any of the books.**

**I hope you like this fanfic!**

_**XOXO  
Chaki**_


	2. The Not So Interesting Chapter

"Remember Lulu, the stairs move, so be careful!" Alison reminded her for the fifth time.

Lulu stopped her trolley. _Yes_ she answered.

"Professor Slughorn is the best. I wouldn't be surprised if he picks you as a favorite."

The Greenwoods were going through King's Cross, on their way to Hogwarts. Lulu had insisted on wearing her robes early. Lulu herself was pretty excited. She knew how to get onto the barrier. She had seen Alison do two times whenever she went to Hogwarts. She pushed her cart on, with her mother's white cat, Lumi on the top. She had let Lulu keep her. They eventually came to Platforms 9 and 10. There was another Hogwarts student in the way.

"Where's platform?" the girl asked her mother. She had wavy brown hair and freckles. She was obviously a first year, although she looked short for an 11 year old.

"I don't know. I never heard of Platform 9 3/4 before," the mother of the girl said. The girl was obviously Muggle-born.

"Excuse me," Alison said out loud. "You're standing in front of the barrier. I'll show you. You're a Hogwarts student, correct?"

The girl nodded.

"My sister Lulu is a first year. This is how you get into the Platform," Alison said. Lulu knew well she loved being above others. Ali lined herself up between the Platforms 9 and 10. Slowly, she broke into a run, and charged towards the barrier. Then she was gone! The girl gasped. It was pretty expected to Lulu, but she was a little scared that she would crash.

"Okay Lulu, your turn," her mom said.

Lulu slowly lined herself up between the platforms. She counted to herself. _One, two, three_! She charged at the barrier, and then the rushing scene of Kings Cross was gone. before her was The Hogwarts Express. She moved out of the way before the girl hit her when she went through. She couldn't find Alison anywhere, so she went on. She boarded the train with no help at all. Lulu carried her trunk to an empty compartment, with Lumi trailing behind. She sat down. Nobody was there to comminicate with. Alison was probably with her friend Heather.

The train whistle made a loud sound. They were starting to leave. She looked out the window to see if her parents were there. She couldn't see them, but she waved anyway. The train eventually left Kings Cross. It was quiet, so Lulu just petted Lumi.

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me? There's no compartments left for me to sit in," said the person. She was the girl from Kings Cross. She sat down. "My name is Erin Duffy. Don't call me Erin though. It's a plain sounding name. I like my surname better, so call me Duffy."

Lulu nodded. She wondered how long it would take before Duffy noticed she couldn't speak. Duffy didn't learn as much. "Can't you just write?" she complained.

The compartment opened again. In the way, was a red head girl with freckles and a girl with brown hair that was almost black.

"Hi!" said the red head girl. "My name is Lily Potter, and this my new friend Marissa Costa."

"No, my name is Maris," said the other girl.

"Okay. Her name is Maris. We're going around compartments, seeing who we meet," Lily said.

"Oh. My name is Erin Duffy, but call me Duffy. Over there is Lulu Greenwood. Call her Lulu."

Maris sniffed. "She had a voice of her own."

"Noooo," Duffy said right when Lulu nodded her head no.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry," Maris said thoughtfully.

"My dad is Harry Potter," Lily announced.

"Harry Potter?" Duffy asked. Of course Lulu knew who Harry Potter was.

"Harry Potter is famous for defeating You-Know-Who!" Maris added.

"You-know-who?"

This led to a conversation of the wizard world, especially to Duffy, who finally figured out what the world Muggle was.

"What is Gryffindor?" Duffy inquired.

"One of the houses. Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. And then Slytherin," Lily answered.

Duffy broke out laughing. "What funny names!"

Maris shook her head. "They are the names of the founders of Hogwarts! Each have a noble history, although Ravenclaw is the best!"

"Not!" Lily protested. "It's Gryffindor! What about you, Lulu?"

_I don't know._ Lulu wrote on her stenopad.

* * *

**I know this is not a very interesting story or chapter. Oh well.**

_**XOXO  
Chaki**_


End file.
